


Isn’t that the word?

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, funny nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Tentoo is explaining why there are two Doctors, and Tony is super proud to show he learned a new word!Birthday Fic for Rose_Nebula and HelloRoseTyler





	Isn’t that the word?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Nebula/gifts), [HelloRoseTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloRoseTyler/gifts).



Rose kicked off her heels as she pushed the door closed behind her. “Doctor, I’m home!” She called out. She had been late in a meeting, so she had texted him to go ahead without her and she’d catch a cab.

“In here love!” The Doctor’s voice was accompanied by a shrill giggle that belonged to her five year old brother. “We’ve got company!”

She made her way down the hall, wondering what sort of chaos she was about to find. She had almost forgotten they’d agreed to babysit Tony for the weekend while her parents flew to Spain for their anniversary. When she made it to the living room, she had to smile.

The Doctor was sitting cross legged on the rug, with Tony in his lap. They both had game controllers in their hands, and Mario Kart was on the telly screen. “Hey! No blue shells!” Tony shrieked, as his car spun into the air. “No fair!”

“Nothing’s fair in war, Tony boy.” She watched as the Doctor snickered as his half of the screen showed his car ripping past Tony’s.

“Mario Kart isn’t war, Doctor.” She bent down to kiss his cheek as she shed her blazer and flopped onto the couch. “And you know he’s not allowed to play games until after dinner.”

“Had dinner!” Tony laughed, unleashing an inkblob onto the Doctor’s half of the screen.

“Uh huh, and what did the Doctor give you?” She sniffed the air, not detecting the scent of cooking or takeaway.

“Ice cream!” Her brother giggled, as he crossed the finish line in first place. “I WIN! Tony three, Doctor zero!”

“Ice cream is not dinner.” She reached out a foot to tap the back of the Doctor’s head.

“Technically it was a banana split,” the Doctor let Tony slide off of his lap, and Then he moved up to sit next to her on the couch. “So there was the major food groups. We had protein in the peanuts, dairy in the ice cream, fruit in the bananas, and starch in the waffle cone I sprinkled on it.” He kissed her cheek and draped an arm over her shoulders as they watched Tony switch to single player. “What’s the point in being a brother in law if I can’t be a cool one.”

“Yeah!” Tony turned around. “Don’t be a spoiled sport, Rosie!”

“Don’t you mean spoil sport, bubba.” She giggled as he stuck his tongue out at her. “And what about my dinner. It’s your night to cook, husband.” She poked the Doctor in the ribs.

“Your pizza should be here in ten.” He beamed back. “Oh don’t you make that face. It means you get out of doing dishes!”

“Fair point.” Rose patted his leg and stretched. “‘M gonna go change and shower. If I do, will the living room be in one piece when I get back?”

“Maybe.” Her two boys shared a conspiratorial look that made her shake her head. Honestly, the pair could get into trouble with just a sofa if she let them. She adored the way the Doctor had taken to Tony though. It had been an instant friendship, one that drove her mother insane sometimes.

She made her way upstairs, stripping out of her blouse and pants to turn on the shower. It wasn’t until she turned off the water that she realized the house was quiet. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Wrapping her hair in a towel, she threw on her pajamas and hurried downstairs. The scent of pizza and a gasp of surprise drew her to the kitchen.

Tony was cross legged on the kitchen island, holding the toy sonic the Doctor had made for him. Her husband was nowhere in sight. “And then what happened when she touched the hand?!”

“Boom!” The Doctor jumped up behind him and slapped the granite. “I grew just like that! So, now you know why there’s two Doctors.”

Rose choked back a giggle as Tony jumped at the surprise, falling backwards. The Doctor caught him, pulling him onto his right hips.

“So that’s why Mummy calls you a dopplebanger?” His blue eyes were wide in shock.

“A what?” Rose burst out laughing at the same time the Doctor did. Her husband sank to the floor again, laughing so hard his face turned red.

“A dopple hahahahaha!” He looked up at her gasping for air. “Yes, Tony, I’m a dopplebanger.”

“Isn’t that the word?” Tony scrambled to his feet looking between them, confused as to why the Doctor had fallen onto his back snd was covering his face.

“Yeah, Bubs.” Rose gasped for a breath as she leaned against the fridge, holding her side. “That’s exactly what he is. A dopplebanger.” She wiped her eyes, trying to control herself. “Why don’t you go.” The snort that came out just made her husband pound his fist on the tile and laugh even harder. “Put on netflix. We’ll be right there.”

“You two are weird.” Tony shook his head as she dashed out of the room.

“Get up.” Rose wandered over to help him to his feet, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was straddling him.

“Damn right I’m a dopplebanger.” The Doctor giggled, as he squeezed her thighs.

“Here I thought we had decided you were Doctor Blue Suit Mcgettinsome.” Rose arched her eyebrow as she leaned down to kiss him.

“Well, when Tony passes out, we’ll put both names to use.” He promised with a wicked look.

Rose gave a quick downward press before rolling off of him. “But first. I need to eat.” She blew him a kiss as she scooped up the pizza box. “Bring me a drink when you can get up.” He waved her out of the room as he started giggling again.

 


End file.
